Baseball at the 2008 Summer Olympics
Baseball at the 2008 Summer Olympics in Beijing was held from August 13 to August 23. All games were played at Wukesong Baseball Field, a temporary venue constructed at the Beijing Wukesong Culture & Sports Center. Olympic baseball is competed by men only, while women compete in the similar sport of softball. This event may be the last baseball event contested in the Olympics history, as the International Olympic Committee voted to remove baseball from the program in the 2012 Olympics. Along with softball, baseball was rejected for inclusion in the 2016 Summer Olympics at the IOC's meeting in October 2009. This was also the first time that the IBAF's new extra-inning rule was officially in effect. South Korea won the gold medal in a 3–2 final victory against Cuba. Medalists Competition format Eight teams are competing in the Olympic baseball tournament, and the competition consists of two rounds. The preliminary round follows a round robin format, where each of the teams plays all the other teams once. Following this, the top four teams advance to a single elimination round culminating in the bronze and gold medal games. Qualification Chinese Taipei is the official IOC designation for the state officially referred to as the Republic of China (ROC), commonly known as Taiwan. Team squad Group stage All times are China Standard Time (UTC+8) August 13 |RoadAbr=NED |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=0|RH=4|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=TPE |H1=0|H2=1|H3=0|H4=3|H5=0|H6=1|H7=0|H8=0|H9=X|HR=5|HH=7|HE=0 |WP=Wei-Yin Chen (1-0)|LP=David Bergman (0-1) |SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} '|RoadAbr=CAN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=3|R5=2|R6=0|R7=1|R8=4|R9=-|RR=10|RH=10|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=CHN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=-|HR=0|HH=8|HE=2 |WP=Chris Begg (1-0)|LP=Tao Bu (0-1) |SV= |RoadHR=Scott Thorman (1), Michael Saunders (1) |HomeHR= |}} |RoadAbr=USA |R1=1|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=2|R6=1|R7=0|R8=0|R9=3|RR=7|RH=12|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=KOR |H1=0|H2=2|H3=1|H4=0|H5=3|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=2|HR=8|HH=9|HE=1 |WP=Suk-Min Yoon (1-0)|LP=Jeff Stevens (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Nate Schierholtz (1), Mike Hessman (1)|HomeHR=Dae-Ho Lee (1) |}} |RoadAbr=JPN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=1|R4=0|R5=1|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=2|RH=9|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=CUB |H1=0|H2=1|H3=1|H4=0|H5=2|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=X|HR=4|HH=9|HE=1 |WP=Norge Luis Vera (1-0)|LP=Yu Darvish (0-1)|SV=Pedro Luis Lazo (1) |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} August 14 '|RoadAbr=USA |R1=0|R2=1|R3=0|R4=4|R5=0|R6=0|R7=1|R8=1|R9=-|RR=7|RH=10|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=NED |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=-|HR=0|HH=1|HE=0 |WP=Stephen Strasburg (1-0)|LP=Shairon Martis (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Matt Brown (1), Matt Laporta (1)|HomeHR= |}} |RoadAbr=CHN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=|R8=|R9=|RR=0|RH=2|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=KOR |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=-|H7=|H8=|H9=|HR=0|HH=3|HE=0 |WP=|LP=|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} |RoadAbr=CAN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=2|R4=1|R5=0|R6=2|R7=0|R8=1|R9=0|RR=6|RH=9|RE=2 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=CUB |H1=0|H2=3|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=4|H7=0|H8=0|H9=X|HR=7|HH=5|HE=2 |WP=Vicyohandri Odelín (1-0)|LP=Jonathan Lockwood (0-1)|SV=Norberto González (1) |RoadHR=Michael Saunders (2), Nick Weglarz 2 (2)|HomeHR=Alexander Malleta (1), Alfredo Despaigne (1) |}} '|RoadAbr=JPN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=1|R6=1|R7=0|R8=0|R9=4|RR=6|RH=9|RE=1 |Home= |HomeAbr=TPE |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=1|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|HR=1|HH=4|HE=0 |WP=Hideaki Wakui (1-0)|LP=Fu-Te Ni (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Shinnosuke Abe (1)|HomeHR= |}} August 15 |RoadAbr=TPE |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=1|R6=1|R7=0|R8=0|R9=1|R10=0|R11=0|R12=4|RR=7|RH=11|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=CHN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=3|H9=0|H10=0|H11=0|H12=5|HR=8|HH=11|HE=3 |WP=Jiangang Lv (1-0)|LP=Chien-Fu Yang (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Kuo-Hui Lo (1)|HomeHR= |}} '|RoadAbr=CUB |R1=2|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=1|R9=0|R10=0|R11=2|RR=5|RH=10|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=USA |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=2|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=1|H9=0|H10=0|H11=1|HR=4|HH=6|HE=0 |WP=Pedro Luis Lazo (1-0)|LP=Jeff Stevens (0-2)|SV= |RoadHR=Alfredo Despaigne (2)|HomeHR=Jayson Nix (1) |}} '|RoadAbr=KOR |R1=0|R2=0|R3=1|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=1|RH=3|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=CAN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|HR=0|HH=5|HE=1 |WP=Hyun-Jin Ryu (1-0)|LP=Mike Johnson (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Keun-Woo Jeong (1)|HomeHR= |}} |RoadAbr=NED |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=0|RH=4|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=JPN |H1=4|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=2|H9=X|HR=6|HH=10|HE=0 |WP=Toshiya Sugiuchi (1-0)|LP=Alexander Smit (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Takahiko Sato (1) |}} August 16 |RoadAbr=CAN |R1=0|R2=1|R3=2|R4=1|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=4|RH=10|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=USA |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=2|H5=1|H6=0|H7=2|H8=0|H9=X|HR=5|HH=9|HE=1 |WP=Brian Duensing (1-0)|LP=Chris Reitsma (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Brian Barden (1) |}} |RoadAbr=TPE |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=0|RH=4|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=CUB |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=1|H8=0|H9=X|HR=1|HH=5|HE=0 |WP=Elier Sánchez (1-0)|LP=Chen-Chang Lee (0-1)|SV=Norberto González (2) |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Frederich Cepeda (1) |}} '|RoadAbr=NED |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=1|R5=5|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=6|RH=9|RE=1 |Home= |HomeAbr=CHN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=1|H4=0|H5=1|H6=0|H7=0|H8=1|H9=1|HR=4|HH=11|HE=1 |WP=Leon Boyd (1-0)|LP=Kai Liu (0-1)|SV=David Bergman (1) |RoadHR=Sharnol Adriana (1), Sidney de Jong (1), Bryan Engelhardt (1) |HomeHR= |}} '|RoadAbr=KOR |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=2|R8=0|R9=3|RR=5|RH=9|RE=1 |Home= |HomeAbr=JPN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=2|H7=0|H8=0|H9=1|HR=3|HH=7|HE=1 |WP=Suk-Min Yoon (2-0)|LP=Hitoki Iwase (0-1)|SV=Tae-Hyon Chong (1) |RoadHR=Dae-Ho Lee (2)|HomeHR=Takahiro Arai (1) |}} August 17 |RoadAbr=CHN |R6=-|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|R10=0|R11=0|RR=0|RH=4|RE=2 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=KOR |H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|H10=0|H11=1|HR=1|HH=7|HE=0 |WP=Seung-Hwan Oh (1-0)|LP=Jiangang Lu (1-1)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} August 18 '|RoadAbr=JPN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=1|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=1|RH=5|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=CAN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|HR=0|HH=2|HE=2 |WP=Yoshihisa Naruse (1-0)|LP=Chris Begg (1-1)|SV=Koji Uehara (1) |RoadHR=Atsunori Inaba (1)|HomeHR= |}} '|RoadAbr=KOR |R1=7|R2=1|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=1|R8=0|R9=0|RR=9|RH=16|RE=2 |Home= |HomeAbr=TPE |H1=0|H2=2|H3=0|H4=0|H5=4|H6=2|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|HR=8|HH=12|HE=2 |WP=Ki-Joo Han (1-0)|LP=Fu-Te Ni (0-2)|SV=Suk-Min Yoon (1) |RoadHR=Young-Min Ko (1)|HomeHR= |}} '|RoadAbr=CUB |R1=1|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=5|R6=4|R7=0|R8=4|R9=-|RR=14|RH=16|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=NED |H1=0|H2=1|H3=1|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=1|H8=0|H9=-|HR=3|HH=10|HE=2 |WP=Jonder Martínez (1-0)|LP=Juan Carlos Sulbaran (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Bryan Engelhardt (2), Percy Isenia (1) |}} |RoadAbr=CHN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=1|RR=1|RH=4|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=USA |H1=1|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=3|H6=1|H7=4|H8=0|H9=X|HR=9|HH=9|HE=0 |WP=Jake Arrieta (1-0)|LP=Chenhao Li (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Yang Yang (1)|HomeHR= |}} August 19 '|RoadAbr=CAN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=1|R4=2|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=1|R9=0|RR=4|RH=7|RE=1 |Home= |HomeAbr=NED |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|HR=0|HH=2|HE=0 |WP=Brooks McNiven (1-0)|LP=Shairon Martis (0-2)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} |RoadAbr=CUB |R1=0|R2=3|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=1|R9=0|RR=4|RH=7|RE=2 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=KOR |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=5|H5=0|H6=1|H7=1|H8=0|H9=X|HR=7|HH=9|HE=0 |WP=Seung-Jun Song (1-0)|LP= Vicyohandri Odelín (1-1) |SV= Seung-Hwan Oh (1) |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} |RoadAbr=CHN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=-|R9=-|RR=0|RH=2|RE=0 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=JPN |H1=0|H2=3|H3=1|H4=0|H5=0|H6=6|H7=X|H8=-|H9=-|HR=10|HH=10|HE=0 |WP=Hideaki Wakui (2-0)|LP=Nan Wang (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Tsuyoshi Nishioka (1) |}} |RoadAbr=TPE |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=1|R6=0|R7=1|R8=0|R9=0|RR=2|RH=5|RE=0 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=USA |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=1|H6=2|H7=0|H8=1|H9=X|HR=4|HH=10|HE=2 |WP=Brandon Knight (1-0)|LP=Wen-Hsiung Hsu (0-1)|SV=Kevin Jepson (1) |RoadHR=Chih-Sheng Lin (1)|HomeHR=John Gall (1) |}} August 20 |RoadAbr=CHN |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=1|R8=-|R9=-|RR=1|RH=2|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=CUB |H1=0|H2=9|H3=1|H4=4|H5=1|H6=2|H7=X|H8=-|H9=-|HR=17|HH=20|HE=0 |WP=Jonder Martínez (2-0)|LP=Tao Bu (0-2)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Giorbis Duvergel (1), Michel Enríquez (1), Ariel Pestano (1) |}} '|RoadAbr=KOR |R1=2|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=4|R6=2|R7=0|R8=2|R9=-|RR=10|RH=16|RE=1 |Home= |HomeAbr=NED |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=-|HR=0|HH=4|HE=1 |WP=Won-Sam Jang (1-0)|LP=Alexander Smit (0-2)|SV= |RoadHR=Dae-Ho Lee (3), Taek-Keun Lee (1)|HomeHR= |}} '|RoadAbr=TPE |R1=1|R2=4|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|R10=0|R11=0|R12=1|RR=6|RH=10|RE=2 |Home= |HomeAbr=CAN |H1=2|H2=1|H3=0|H4=1|H5=0|H6=0|H7=1|H8=0|H9=0|H10=0|H11=0|H12=0|HR=5|HH=10|HE=3 |WP=Fu-Te Ni (1-2)|LP=Chris Reitsma (0-2)|SV=Chih-Chia Chang (1) |RoadHR=Chih-Sheng Lin (2), Che-Hsuan Lin (1)|HomeHR=Stubby Clapp (1) |}} '|RoadAbr=USA |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|R10=0|R11=4|RR=4|RH=5|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=JPN |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=0|H10=0|H11=2|HR=2|HH=5|HE=0 |WP=Jeff Stevens (1-2)|LP=Hitoki Iwase (0-2)|SV=Casey Weathers (1) |RoadHR=|HomeHR= |}} Knockout stage |2|' '|'6' |2008-08-22 - Beijing| |2|' '|'10' |2008-08-23 - Beijing|' '|'3'| |2 |2008-08-23 - Beijing| |4|' '|'8' }} Semifinals |RoadAbr=JPN |R1=1|R2=0|R3=1|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=2|RH=6|RE=2 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=KOR |H1=0|H2=0|H3=0|H4=1|H5=0|H6=0|H7=1|H8=4|H9=X|HR=6|HH=10|HE=1 |WP=Kwang-Hyun Kim (1-0) |LP=Hitoki Iwase (0-3)|SV= |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Seung-Yeop Lee (1) |}} |RoadAbr=USA |R1=0|R2=0|R3=0|R4=1|R5=1|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=2|RH=6|RE=2 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=CUB |H1=0|H2=0|H3=2|H4=1|H5=0|H6=1|H7=0|H8=6|H9=X|HR=10|HH=14|HE=2 |WP=Norge Luis Vera (2-0)|LP=Stephen Strasburg (1-1)|SV=Pedro Luis Lazo (2) |RoadHR=|HomeHR=Alfredo Despaigne (3), Frederich Cepeda (2), Alexei Bell (1), Ariel Pestano (2) |}} Bronze medal match |RoadAbr=JPN |R1=1|R2=0|R3=3|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=0|R8=0|R9=0|RR=4|RH=6|RE=1 |Home=' '|HomeAbr=USA |H1=0|H2=1|H3=3|H4=0|H5=4|H6=0|H7=0|H8=0|H9=X|HR=8|HH=9|HE=0 |WP=Brett Anderson (1-0)|LP=Kenshin Kawakami (0-1)|SV= |RoadHR=Masahiro Araki (1), Norichika Aoki (1)|HomeHR=Matt LaPorta (2), Matt Brown (2), Jason Donald (1) |}} Gold medal match '|RoadAbr=KOR |R1=2|R2=0|R3=0|R4=0|R5=0|R6=0|R7=1|R8=0|R9=0|RR=3|RH=4|RE=0 |Home= |HomeAbr=CUB |H1=1|H2=0|H3=0|H4=0|H5=0|H6=0|H7=1|H8=0|H9=0|HR=2|HH=5|HE=1 |WP=Hyun-Jin Ryu (2-0)|LP=Norberto González (0-1)|SV=Tae-Hyon Chong (2) |RoadHR=Seung-Yeop Lee (2)|HomeHR=Michel Enríquez (2), Alexei Bell (2) |}} Final standings Notes References *IOC Baseball *International Baseball Federation *Confederation of European Baseball *NBC Olympics Schedule *Stats from the 2008 Olympics: Baseball at SimCentral.NET *Japanese-American Perspectives: Team Japan Coverage Category:Baseball at the Olympics Category:2008 Summer Olympics events Category:2008 in baseball Category:Baseball in China